mysticaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Vehicles
Land Vehicles Tanks A tank is an armoured fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat, with heavy firepower, strong armour, and tracks providing good battlefield manoeuvrability. Infantry Fighting Vehicles An infantry fighting vehicle (IFV), or mechanized infantry combat vehicle (MICV), is a type of armoured fighting vehicle used to carry infantry into battle and provide direct fire. Anti-Aircraft Vehicles An anti-aircraft vehicle, also known as a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun (SPAAG) or self-propelled air defense system(SPAD), is a mobile vehicle with a dedicated anti-aircraft capability. Unarmored High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle They are usually short and relatively light compared to other trucks and cars, are unarmored and have short body overhangs for all-terrain mobility and at least 4 passenger capacity. It is used to move personnel, cargo and perform recon. Military engineering vehicle A military engineering vehicle is a vehicle built for the construction work or for the transportation of combat engineers on the battlefield. Military recovery vehicles Military vehicles with good off-road performance and powerful pulling capacity, used for recovering other heavy vehicles. Military trucks Vehicles designed for use by military forces to transport cargo - including fuel, ammunition and other vehicles. Armoured personnel carrier (APC) An armoured personnel carrier (APC) is a type of armoured fighting vehicle (AFV) designed to transport infantry to the battlefield. Military motorcycles Reconnaissance vehicle A reconnaissance vehicle, also known as a scout vehicle, is a military vehicle used for forward reconnaissance. Reconnaissance vehicles are usually designed with a low profile or small size and are lightly armoured, relying on speed and cover to escape detection. Reconnaissance of enemy positions can involve firing upon the enemy in hopes of receiving return fire that gives away the enemy's position. This can make the reconnaissance vehicle vulnerable to return fire that may destroy the vehicle before the enemy's position can be relayed. Aircraft Bomber A bomber is a combat aircraft designed to attack ground and sea targets by dropping air-to-ground weaponry, firing torpedoes or deploying air-launched cruise missiles. Fighter aircraft A fighter aircraft is a military aircraft designed primarily for air-to-air combat against other aircraft. Air Supremacy fighter Called Supremacy fighters for short are a type of fighter aircraft designed for entering and seizing control of enemy airspace as a means of establishing complete dominance over the enemy's air force (air supremacy).They specialize in engaging enemy fighters. Interceptor aircraft An interceptor aircraft, or simply interceptor, is a type of fighter aircraft designed specifically to prevent successful missions by enemy aircraft, particularly bombers and reconnaissance aircraft. Attack aircraft An attack aircraft, strike aircraft, or attack bomber, is a tactical military aircraft that has a primary role of carrying out airstrikes with greater precision than bombers, and is prepared to encounter strong low-level air defenses while pressing the attack.This class of aircraft is designed mostly for close air support. Gunship Heliocopters armed with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. Maritime patrol aircraft A maritime patrol aircraft (MPA), also known as a patrol aircraft, maritime reconnaissance aircraft, or by the older American term patrol bomber, is a fixed-wing aircraft designed to operate for long durations over water in maritime patrol roles—in particular anti-submarine, anti-ship and search and rescue. Interdictors An interdictor is a type of attack aircraft that operates far behind enemy lines, with the express intent of interdicting the enemy's military targets, most notably those involved in logistics. Air interdiction (AI), also known as deep air support (DAS), is the use of preventative aircraft attacks against enemy targets, that are not an immediate threat, in order to delay, disrupt, or hinder later enemy engagement of friendly forces. It is a core capability of virtually all military air forces, and has been conducted in conflicts since World War I. Electronic-warfare aircraft An electronic-warfare aircraft is a military aircraft equipped for electronic warfare (EW), that is, degrading the effectiveness of enemy radar and radio systems by using radar jamming and deception methods. Military transport aircraft Reconnaissance aircraft A reconnaissance aircraft is a manned or unmanned military aircraft designed, or adapted, to carry out aerial reconnaissance. Their roles are to collect imagery intelligence, signals intelligence, and measurement and signature intelligence. Surveillance aircraft A surveillance aircraft is an aircraft used for surveillance—collecting information over time. Aerial refueling, also referred to as air refueling, in-flight refueling (IFR), air-to-air refueling (AAR), and tanking, is the process of transferring aviation fuel from one military aircraft (the tanker) to another (the receiver) during flight. Drop Ships Aircraft used to bring troops to and from different locations. Category:Pages